


Garlic bread

by provencepuss



Series: hallowe'en past present and to come [6]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slight slash double entendre for those who seek to find it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garlic bread

“Are you sure you aren’t taking this all a tad too seriously Starsk?”

Starsky continued whittling the thick piece of wood and brushed a few shavings off his jeans; “no, why?”

“Look, I know you think Nadasy would recognize the Torino but I still don’t see why we couldn’t use my car instead of this….”

“I am  _not_  spending the night in a mobile trash can!  Any way this is perfect. It’s a collector’s item; a 1950 Packard buddy!”

Hutch didn’t want to even think about what kind of transaction got a classic hearse onto Starsky’s Uncle Al’s lot.

“And anyways; we can use it again tomorrow to go trick or treating. I got my costume all ready.” Starsky grinned and put down his whittling. He reached under his seat and pulled out a paper sack. “Hungry?”

Hutch weighed up the risks. Starsky started to open the sac and Hutch wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Jeez Starsky what  _is_  that?”

“It’s my anti-Vampire sandwich”

“Don’t tell me, the dill pickle is to keep the ghoulies away.”

“Nope…” Starsky took a bite and chewed happily.

“So what makes it an anti-Vampire sandwich?”

“Garlic bread.”

Hutch shook his head and sighed


End file.
